


haus sweet haus

by connorswhisk



Series: omgcp friendship week 2020 [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, haus 2.0 shenanigans!!, prompt: graduation/after samwell, shitty loves his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorswhisk/pseuds/connorswhisk
Summary: Shitty had always grown up with the notion that he’d go to law school (like every other fucking man in his family), marry a woman that his parents (and more importantly, grandparents) approved of, and make enough money to buy a big-ass house with a fence and a two-car garage.
Series: omgcp friendship week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922701
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	haus sweet haus

Shitty had always grown up with the notion that he’d go to law school (like every other fucking man in his family), marry a woman that his parents (and more importantly, _grandparents_ ) approved of, and make enough money to buy a big-ass house with a fence and a two-car garage.

Well, he’s got the _law school_ part down, but not much else, and he’d take Haus 2.0 and his friends over his family’s ideal business partners for him any day. He’s got Holster, and Ransom, and Lards, and even _Her,_ and he’s doing so much better now than he ever would have if he were still rooming at Harvard.

And Shitty’s fucking _glad_ he’s not rooming at Harvard anymore.

Deep down, he’d always assumed that after he graduated from Samwell, he wouldn’t get to see his old teammates as much anymore, if ever. And he’s relieved that he was wrong about that, because life without the SMH isn’t really life at all.

“Brahs, we should invite Jack and Bitty over for dinner,” Shitty says, lounging on the loveseat in nothing but his underwear with a box of Froot Loops, watching Lardo thoroughly kicking Ransom and Holster’s asses at Super Smash Bros.

“Good idea,” Lardo says, as she (Link) punches Holster (Ryu) off of the map. “They need to be here to christen the Second Coming of the Haus.”

Holster throws his controller defeatedly on the coffee table and adds, “Plus, we gotta know what’s happening at Haus O.G. I wanna know Bitty’s pick for next year’s captaincy.”

“Can we still fine them?” Ransom asks through gritted teeth, as Link beats down his Dr. Mario pretty savagely. “You know they’re going to be fucking _disgusting,_ we _gotta_ fine them.”

“I second that notion,” Holster says, and Lardo K.O.s Ransom and cheers.

What Shitty loves most about Jack Zimmermann is that he’s a socially awkward walnut and he’s so, so _ridiculous._ When Shitty invites him over for dinner, he makes a big deal over not wanting to intrude on the new home, when it’s like, _Dude,_ I _invited_ you, _and there’s also the fact that we’ve known each other for like, six years, and you’re basically my favorite person on the planet besides Lardo and fucking Rihanna._

While Jack is being weird and indecisive, Shitty texts Bitty, who of course, immediately responds with a _YES omg should I bring pie?? What flavor?? SHITTY HOW MANY PIES SHOULD I MAKE_

Shitty tells him _as many as you want my man_ and calls it a day. That’s what he appreciates about Bitty - he’s so selfless that it’s almost impossible to pay him a compliment. He’s just the sunniest motherfucker on the whole planet…and he’s perfect for Jack, and Shitty knows this because he’s Jack’s bestie, and Zimmermann is _important to him, goddammit._

Bitty brings four pies and Holster almost cries.

“Dude,” he says, tears streaming down his face, because the way to Adam Birkholtz’s heart is through his stomach. “Bits, I’m seriously going to lose it, I haven’t had one of your pies since I _graduated._ Bittle. Bitty. Bits. I love you.”

Bitty grins, and Jack says, “Back off, Birkholtz,” and they all laugh, and Shitty isn’t wearing a shirt, but nobody seems to mind.

They tell Jack and Bitty about Her, and Bitty tells them about the latest developments in the Nursey and Dex Drama™️, and Jack talks about the Falcs, and it’s almost like being back at Samwell again.

Ransom busts out the karaoke machine he and Holster made them buy, and Bitty sings three Beyoncé songs in a row before Holster steals the mic to sing “Defying Gravity,” and Jack doesn’t sing anything at all because he’s _Jack,_ but he laughs along with the rest of them, and by the end of the night, Ransom is buzzed enough that he starts cry-talking about sea turtles and has to lie in Holster’s lap until he calms down, and Lardo keeps resting her head on Shitty’s shoulder, and once Jack and Bitty have left and Shitty’s washing the dishes, Lardo hugs him from behind and asks him,

“Did you have fun tonight?”

And Shitty’s goes, “Dude, of _course,_ ” because he _did,_ and he misses Samwell, but he fucking _loves_ his friends, and he’s so satisfied with where his life is going that he doesn’t even really give a shit what his parents and his grandparents or anyone else thinks, because he’s fucking _happy._


End file.
